I'll be home for Christmas
by Bumblebee93
Summary: "Clare I want to be there, I miss you and the kids, more than you know," Eli might not make it home for Christmas...how will things end up? ONE SHOT Happy Holidays! Don't read if you still believe in Santa.


**So for those of you who liked my Facebook page you probably already read this but for those of you who haven't:**

**My Rant- ****I'm sick of everyone telling me of the wonderful vacations they're going to take for Christmas. Or about all the expensive gifts that they're going to get. Christmas shouldn't be about where you are or what you get. It ought to be about the people you're with and the memories you make! I'm about to write an Eclare story...inspired by my little rant.****  
><strong>**So here it is: I'll be home for Christmas (I recommend listening to Michael Buble's version while reading this) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi, I'll be home for Christmas, Taylor Swift, or Slip Knot**

_I am dreaming tonight of a place I love  
>Even more than I usually do<br>And although I know it's a long road back  
>I promise you<em>

_I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents on the tree<em>

_Christmas Eve will find you  
>Where the love light gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<em>

_Christmas Eve will find me  
>Where the love light gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<em>

_If only in my dreams_

**Clare-**

"What do you mean you're stuck? Eli you're kidding right? The kids and I haven't seen you in _weeks _you were supposed to be home for the holidays." She pleaded with Eli over the phone.

"_Clare I can't help it. ALL the bus stations are closed for the holidays; rental cars have all been rented. This train is my only way home and right now the trip is being delayed because of blizzards. I'm stuck in Vancouver on a train full of strangers. You have NO idea how much I wish I were with you guys."_

"How am I supposed to tell the kids that Daddy isn't going to be home for Christmas? They've been talking non-stop for the past two weeks about all the things they're gonna do with you when you get home. I can't crush them like that, Eli. I _won't._" she exclaimed furiously, she felt the tears beginning to fall.

"_Clare I want to be there, I'd give anything to be with you and the kids right now, but I can't control the weather. I'm so sorry; I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell the kids I miss them. I gotta go Blue-Eyes, I'll be thinking about you guys, love you." _She heard a click, and knew he was gone. Setting the phone back into its holder she pulled up a stool to the kitchen counter.

"Janie! Sara! Danny! Can you three come here for a minute?" she called to the living room, where the three children were writing letters to Santa Clause. Jane who was almost 11 wasn't writing one, but she was helping her 7 year-old sister, and 4 year old brother get the hang of it. Most of her class still believed in Saint Nick, but Janie had figured out that it was really Eli and Clare by the time she was 8.

"What is it Mommy?" Sara asked clambering into Clare's lap, followed by Danny.

"There's been a change in plans," she murmured quietly, brushing a stray curl behind Sara's ear.

"Dad's not coming home is he," Jane whispered, Clare looked into a set of emerald eyes that were filled with heart break and disappointment.  
>"No," was the only thing she could manage to say before Jane ran, within seconds a door upstairs slammed loud enough to shake the family portrait on the dining room wall.<p>

"Jane!" she called up the stairs, running a finger through her hair. Her oldest daughter was so much like Eli it was scary she had been, and probably always would be a daddy's girl.

"Sara will you take Danny and get your selves cleaned up for dinner?" she asked watching the seven year old vigorously shake her head yes, cinnamon curls bouncing. Taking the stairs two at a time, she reached a bedroom door covered in band posters. Everything from Taylor Swift to Slip Knot covered the door. Regardless of the music she heard blasting from behind it, not loud enough to cover up the broken sobs, she opened the door.

Turning off the IPod Dock, she gently sat down at the edge of the bed. Jane, her sweet, intelligent, strong willed, 11 year old lay face down in a pillow sobbing her eyes out.  
>"Janie Bear, he'll make it home, he'll just be a little late," she murmured gently, rubbing small circles into the girl's back.<p>

"How late is late Mom? After Christmas Day late? Or a week and a half late? How about so late he doesn't even make it here, like Thanksgiving. Mommy all he ever does is work, I miss him!" she exclaimed, still sobbing. The look on her daughter's face broke her heart, pulling her up onto her lap and into a hug, she cried with her. "We all do, Janie Bear, we all do,"

**Eli- **

He sat alone in the compartment, head leaning against the frosty window pane. Why couldn't things go well for a change? He'd spent the last hour and a half listening to multiple arguments between the train attendants and the passengers, everyone wanted to get home, and they would stop at nothing to get there. As much as he wished he were home, he knew as well as anyone that wasn't possible right now.

He looked out the window; there wasn't anything visible, other than white. The kids would love this weather, perfect for sledding and snow man building. He smirked at the idea of Sara, Danny, and Jane playing in it. He missed them more than seemed possible, Clare had told him how crushed they'd be when they found out he wouldn't be coming home, and in all honesty he'd be equally crushed. He'd wanted nothing more than to be home for the holidays, decorating the tree with his 3 ankle biters, hanging stockings with Jane, and reading _The Night before Christmas _out loud on Christmas Eve. He hoped he'd at least make it home before Christmas day; he couldn't wait to see the excitement filling Sara and Danny, when they found all the presents from Santa under the tree.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the glass door. Standing outside of it was a woman no more than 20 clutching the hand of a 2-year old little girl, they weren't dressed very warmly, and didn't have much with them.

"Can I help you?" he questioned, sliding open the door.

"Is there anyone else in your compartment? All the others are jam packed, and the attendant said that if we couldn't find a compartment, then we'd have to wait for the next train, which isn't coming for three days," the girl sounded desperate.

"Sure, come on in," he replied opening the door fully and helping her to bring what little she had inside.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are you two heading?" he questioned sitting down across from the girl, who was pulling her daughter up and into the seat next to her.

"Marni and I? We're heading to my parents' house back in Toronto. How about you?"

"My wife and kids are back there too. I was supposed to be there today, but clearly that's not happening," he explained gesturing out the window.

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet my dad at the train station over an hour ago, but our trip got delayed once, and then this one did afterwards. It'll be okay though, won't it Marni," she said smiling down at the two year old, who giggled in return. He smirked remembering back to when Jane was that young. Even though it was 9 years ago, he could've sworn it was yesterday.

The two began talking about anything and everything. Favorite bands, Schools, their families. He'd found out she was a single parent, her boyfriend left her after finding out she was pregnant.

It wasn't until late that either of them fell asleep.

**Clare- **

"How can you eat your ice cream if you didn't eat your peas?" she asked her four year old son, who was about to have a meltdown. Dinner had long since finished, but he still sat at the table refusing to eat his peas, no peas meant no dessert, which he wasn't happy about.

"Mommy, I'm not hungry!" he whined pushing his plate away.

"Fine, but there's no dessert tonight, and it's almost bed time. C'mon let's go get ready," she replied picking up his plate she stuck it in the dishwasher, before taking him upstairs for a bath.

"Mommy do you think that if I ask Santa to keep all the toys I want, he'll do it?" Danny's bright blue eyes looked up at her curiously.  
>"Well that depends, why do you want to keep all your toys?" she asked, sitting down on his bed she brushed a few strands of his dark brown hair back.<p>

"Because Mommy, if I ask for a bunch of little things I can prolly get a bunch of stuff but if I ask Santa for one BIG thing then I can't ask him for a bunch of lil' stuff. " he explained, with a serious look for a four year old.

"What's the one big thing you want?" she questioned, knowing it was a little late to be returning all the toys "Santa" had gotten, and already wrapped.

"Sara, Janie, and I all agreed, that we would let Santa keep our gifts if he'd bring Daddy home," he replied looking hopeful.

"Sweetheart, that's _very _generous of you to offer, but I'm not sure even Santa can get Daddy home, we'll see ok? But right now you need to sleep. Grandma Cece and Grandpa Bullfrog are going to be here tomorrow and they don't want grumpy grandkids," she replied kissing him lightly on the forehead she turned off his overhead light, and shut the door.

**Eli-**

He woke to the sound of train tracks that was impossible though, they were stranded in Vancouver. Rubbing his eyes he pulled up the shade on the window to pear outside. It was a winter wonderland, fields filled with trees, blurred past. Checking his watch he realized it was after 12in the afternoon. It was Christmas Eve. Quickly doing the math in his head, figured out that he'd be home by that evening. Smiling to himself he pulled out his cell.

_Train's moving! :DD Maybe there tonight…. I hope so _clicking send he hoped she read it.

**Clare-**

"I just wish he were around more often, Sara lost her first tooth last week, and he wasn't here to see it. The kids are growing up, and he has to miss it." She sighed digging her hands into the soapy water. She was doing dinner dishes, with Cece, while Bullfrog took the kids outside to burn off whatever energy they had. They'd been bouncing off the walls all day, over Santa, over Daddy, over Presents, over Grandpa, there were a few times Clare almost lost it.

"Baby girl, I know he wishes he were around more often, he loves you and the kids more than anything, you know that right?" Cece asked sliding a few plates back into the cabinet.

"Yes I know that, but it doesn't mean we don't miss him. Yesterday Danny asked if he could give up his Christmas presents so Daddy would get home," .

"At least you know, they think outside of themselves," was Cece's reply.

Before Clare could say anything more she heard screams from outside. Dropping the dish rag on the counter, she dashed outside to see what was wrong. Looking out into the yard, she saw three little bodies launching themselves at a larger one, it wasn't big enough to be Bullfrog's.  
>"Guys what are you doing?" she called out hoping they at least new the man they were tackling.<p>

"DADDY!" was the only response she got. The figure that was on the ground was now standing, picking up Danny and Sara, and leading Jane towards the house.

Clare's eyes widened when she realized who this figure was, a huge smile spread across her face as she too launched herself at him. He put down the kids and swooped her up into his arms, regardless of how cold and wet they were, she didn't care.

"I thought you said you wouldn't make it home!" she exclaimed feeling the tears beginning to run.

"The trains were able to make it back to Toronto, I told you I'd do anything to get home to you guys," he replied before kissing her. As soon as they had finished, and the "Eeeews!" from the kids and Bullfrog were finished, the family headed inside.

**Eli-**

He had made it home, just like he said he would. He didn't miss hanging stockings, or reading out loud to the kids, he got to tuck them in, and watch their faces light up on Christmas day. It was perfect, in every way.

**So there you have it! My rant inspired story 5 pages long, 1985 words later. I think that as a Christmas present you guys should review (: Let me know what you think? Ok? No? fine…I'll go cry because I didn't get the awesomest present ever. Jk.. so yeah leave a review on how it was (: **


End file.
